


Random Question

by TheItalianAlchemist



Series: Logince/Moxiety fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Gen, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, still learning about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheItalianAlchemist/pseuds/TheItalianAlchemist
Summary: Roman's curious about something with Logan, so he asks him.(I'm sorry, I'm really bad at summaries.)





	Random Question

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of this Tumblr post.
> 
> https://incorrect-sanders-sides.tumblr.com/post/171194729202/incorrect-sanders-sides-roman-have-you-ever

The sides were quietly sitting in the commons area of the mindscape doing their own thing, it felt like a needed quiet day after everything that’s been happening. The only sounds that could be heard were the scratching of Roman’s pencil and the quiet hum of the television.

Virgil was basically passed out on the couch with his head on Patton’s lap and his legs over the side. Patton was gently stroking Virgil’s hair to help him stay calm while he finally slept while halfway paying attention to the movie on screen.

Logan was sitting in the armchair rereading his favorite novel, _The Murder of Roger Ackroyd_ by Agatha Christie, while sipping on a glass of water.

Roman was against the wall with his sketchbook in hand while a notebook laid beside him. He would either be working on a picture, or when an idea came to mind he quickly wrote down all his thoughts about it before forgetting any details. The person he was drawing just so happened to be Logan, though he was trying not to make it completely obvious that he was the focus of Roman’s sketch. Even though Logan didn’t show emotions that much, Roman could see the obvious sparkle in his eyes as he read, no matter the book or its contents.

Right as he was about to finish the picture, Virgil shot up into a sitting position visibly shaken. He watched Patton hug the youngest side and calm him down before leading him up the stairs to where their rooms were.

 _They almost seem like a couple,_ Roman thought before glancing over towards Logan, who just so happened to be looking over towards the stairs and their eyes locked for a few seconds. A light blush flushed Roman’s cheeks before he could tear his eyes away and finally got up, making sure the picture was hidden from Logan’s sight. He walked over to the logical side and sat down on the couch across from him.

“Is there something you need, Roman?” Logan asked without looking up from his book.

“A random bout of curiosity popped to mind, and I was wondering have you ever had a boyfriend?” Roman asked him.

“I think we’ve all had a boyfriend, through Thomas of course,” the logical side replied while marking his page in the book, “but if you’re talking about in the mindspace and not through our host, then….. No?”

“HOW?!” Roman basically yelled in surprise. They then both heard a muffled yowl, like a cat had been frightened, coming from upstairs.

Logan sighs and gets up. “I do not know,” he hums, “never asked, and never got asked. Now excuse me but I think you scared Virgil.” He walked towards the stairs.

“B-but you’re so beautiful,” the creative side said under his breath while standing up and going to follow the older one.

Logan froze, his foot hovering above the second step. “What?” he asked while looking back at Roman. Roman froze as well, staring into Logan’s eyes again.

“W-what?!” he asked a little airily before clearing his throat, “we should go check on Virgil and Patton, most likely they’re in Virgil’s room and we both know how it affects Patton.”

“I know, Roman, but what did you say,” Logan looked at him insistently, “I want to know.”  He stepped off of the stairs and stood in front of Roman.

“You promise you won’t laugh,” the younger side was met with a curt nod before continuing, “I think that you’re so beautiful, Logan. The way your eyes sparkle when you read, the look of pure joy when you solve a difficult equation, and the way you look now, cheeks lightly dusted with a blush.” Roman was lightly holding the other side’s chin so he could look him the eyes. “I promise you that I’m completely serious, no matter how illogical it sounds to you,” the creative one added.

Logan was in total shock, unable to think of anything to say. He cleared his throat, took a step back, and readjusted his glasses. “Roman, for now I cannot say whether I accept or deny your feelings right now, for I am still trying to figure some things out about myself,” he said, “I do apologize.”

A short hiss ran through the air and they both paled slightly at it.

“I am not lying to you, Roman, I really am still trying to figure things out,” he didn’t mean to flinch when the other touched his cheek to wipe away tears. _Wait, when did I start crying?_ He thought before being pulled into a hug, his chin resting on Roman’s shoulder.

“Well, if you want, I’ll help you find out what you’re looking for about yourself,” Roman whispered while rubbing a small circle on his back, “you don’t have to do it alone.” He felt Logan’s arms gently wrap around him before he smiled.

“Thank you, half-wit,” Logan said quietly.

“You’re welcome, nerd,” Roman replied with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Sanders Sides fanfic, so I'm sorry if the sides seem OOC, hope you like it though. If there's any constructive criticism to give, I'm all ears. Also, this a really good friend of mine did the beta for this so don't be mad at her if anything sounds weird, that is all my fault.
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> T.I.A


End file.
